The present invention relates to the field of vehicle devices, and, more particularly, to a tracking and alerting system for a vehicle.
Motor vehicles, such as passenger cars, trucks, busses, fleet vehicles, etc. are widely used and knowing the locations of such vehicles is often desired. For example, should a vehicle be stolen, it would be beneficial to know the vehicle""s location so that authorities could be promptly and accurately directed to retrieve the vehicle. Indeed, the tracking system could plot the getaway path of the thief.
For a company with hired drivers, it may desirable to know the driver""s whereabouts during the course of the day. Similarly, a rental car agency or other fleet operator, for example, may wish to know the whereabouts of its fleet of vehicles.
It may also be desirable to track the location of a vehicle as it is used throughout the course of a normal day. For parents of younger or older drivers, for example, knowledge of the vehicle""s location may provide some assurance that the driver is at designated locations and following a prescribed route.
A number of patents disclose various systems and approaches to tracking vehicles. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 5,223,844 discloses a tracking system including a control center and a mobile unit installed in the vehicle. The mobile unit may send security warnings to the command center via a wireless transceiver. Position information for the vehicle is determined using a GPS receiver at the vehicle.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,515,043 discloses a similar system which may send one or more preprogrammed telephone messages to a user when away from the vehicle. The user may remotely access location information or cause certain commands to be carried out by entering a personal identification number (PIN).
The widespread availability and use of the Internet has prompted a number of vehicle tracking systems to also make use of the Internet. For example, TelEvoke, Inc. proposed such a system in combination with Clifford Electronics. The system was to provide notification, control and tracking services via the telephone or the Internet. Users could be notified via phone, e-mail, or pager of events such as a car alarm being triggered. Users could control the vehicle remote devices via phone, web, or PDA such as unlocking car doors. Additionally, users could track TelEvoke-enabled vehicles on the Internet or via the telephone. An Internet map could be viewed by the user showing the actual and prior vehicle locations. TelEvoke offered its services via a centralized fully automated Network Operations Center. To reduce the communications costs, it was proposed to use the control channel of the cellular telephone network.
There are, of course, a number of vehicles which come from the manufacturer with some form of security system already installed. In addition, a number of vehicles are also equipped with aftermarket security systems. Many conventional vehicle tracking units may not be readily installed in vehicles, particularly those vehicles already including a vehicle security system. In addition, complexity of installation may significantly increase the system costs.
In view of the foregoing background, it is therefore an object of the invention to provide a vehicle tracking unit and related methods that permit ready interface to devices in the vehicle, such as those devices which may be part of an existing vehicle security system.
This and other objects, features and advantages in accordance with the present invention are provided by a vehicle tracking system comprising a vehicle tracking unit for a vehicle of a type including an alarm indicator, and a monitoring station receiving the alarm indication alert from the vehicle tracking unit. The vehicle tracking unit may include a vehicle position determining device, a wireless communications device, and a controller connected to the wireless communications device and the vehicle position determining device. The controller may monitor signals relating to activation of the vehicle alarm indicator and send an alarm indication alert, such as with position information from the vehicle position determining device, and using the wireless communication device.
More particularly, the controller may send an alarm indication alert responsive to a continuous activation of the alarm indicator for greater than a predetermined time. Alternately, or in addition thereto, the controller may send an alarm indication alert responsive to a repetitive pattern of alarm indicator activations. In other words, the controller may be configured to distinguish between normal operation of a vehicle horn by the driver, and activation of the horn by a security system. The controller may also monitor signals of at least one of a first and second polarity. Accordingly, the tracking unit may be readily interfaced to vehicles including security systems.
In one variation, the controller monitors signals to the vehicle alarm indicator. In another variation, the controller monitors signals of voltage dips of the vehicle battery. The vehicle alarm indicator may comprise a vehicle horn, and/or a vehicle siren.
The vehicle position determining device may include a Global Positioning System (GPS) device. The wireless communications device may comprise a cellular telephone communications device, such as operating over a cellular control channel.
The monitoring station may comprise a user interface for accepting at least one command from a user and sending at least one alert to the user. For example, the user interface may include an Internet interface, and/or a telephone network interface.
Another advantageous aspect of the invention relates to compatibility of the outputs of the vehicle tracking unit. More particularly, the controller may include a dual polarity compatible output for a vehicle device, such as the vehicle alarm indicator. The controller may further monitor signals relating to activation of the vehicle alarm indicator and send an alarm indication alert with position information from the vehicle position determining device and using the wireless communication device.
The controller may generate a first polarity output pulse followed by a second polarity output pulse on the dual polarity compatible output. The controller may also generate a repeating pattern of a first polarity output pulse followed by a second polarity output pulse on the dual polarity compatible output. In yet other embodiments, the controller may sense an actual polarity of the device and thereafter use the actual polarity for the dual polarity compatible output.
Where the vehicle device is a vehicle horn, the controller may typically be configured to generate a negative polarity output on the dual polarity compatible output. Conversely, wherein the vehicle device is a vehicle alarm indicator siren, the controller may be configured to generate a positive polarity output on the dual polarity compatible output.
One method aspect of the invention is for operating a vehicle tracking unit for a vehicle of a type comprising a vehicle alarm indicator. The vehicle tracking unit may include a vehicle position determining device, and a wireless communications device. The method preferably includes determining position information of the vehicle using the vehicle position determining device, determining an alarm condition based upon at least one of activation of the vehicle alarm indicator continuously for greater than a predetermined time and activation of the vehicle alarm indicator in a repetitive pattern, and sending an alarm indication alert from the wireless communications device responsive to determining the alarm condition.
Another method aspect also relates to operating such a vehicle tracking device. The method preferably includes using the controller to generate a dual polarity compatible output for the vehicle device.